How Goku Saved Christmas!
by PianoxForte
Summary: Out of season, yes, though extremely hilarious. Title says it all. A funny oneshot take on how Goku saved Christmas from the grumpy mean grinch, Vegeta. How he accomplishes this? You'll just have to read, and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I also do not own the Christmas story, The Grinch, to which this story has certain similarities.

A/N: The title basically says it all, it's a comedic little one-shot with a take on how Son Goku saves Christmas from the mean, and grumpy Vegeta. I hope it brings a smile to your face when you read it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

There once was a man named Vegeta. He lived at the peak of Mount Paou on the outskirts of the well known bustling West City. Although he was far away from civilization, he was a well-known hermit.

Well-known, that is, for his bad temper, and cruel attributes. He was mean, grumpy, and down-right no fun to be with. No-one in their right mind dared climb to the peak of Mount Paou in fear of bumping into the disliked man.

Vegeta had a tough exterior, large bulging muscles, and broad shoulders. Truly, a man to be cowered upon! Though, when legends were told to the children off West City as bedtime stories, they were sure to make fun of his extremely short stature!

At first, Vegeta didn't mind being frowned upon, and thought of as a monster of some kind. But over the years he had become lonely, and misunderstood. Sometimes, he even admitted to himself that he truly longed to be able to talk to someone besides himself.

Vegeta appeared cold-hearted on the outside, but his years of isolation and loneliness had made him very emotional. Once, many years ago, he had decided to visit the City, and see for himself if the people were still so cruel. As soon as he had visited it, he had wished he hadn't, for their jokes, and ridicule had only worsened over the years of his disappearance.

Now, it had gotten so bad that they were even making fun of his tale, and calling him a monkey! The longer Vegeta sat, and pondered over the hurtful memories, the more malice, and contempt grew within his subconscious. Finally, he decided that it was the last straw.

"I need to get revenge. I'm sick, and tired of their childish ridicule. They will pay deeply for their actions!"he hissed, a scowel so frightening appearing on his face that it would even make a grown man cry.

"They'll see how it feels to be hurt!"he spat, thinking of what his evil plan would be, while tapping his index finger on his chin. "I know... Christmas is coming up. I'll steal all of their presents on Christmas Eve. Then, when they all awaken the next morning, there'll be a blank spot under every civilian's tree. I won't even leave a single stocking stuffer!"

"I can see it now, they'll all be truly devastated. Ha... I can even sell all of their expensive gifts on the internet, and gain tons of profit. Everyone's happy! Well, except everyone besides me, haha!"stated Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pure hearted strong saint of a man named Son Goku had heard of Vegeta's story just recently, and felt pity for the poor man. 'I remember I used to have a tail...'he thought, 'Poor guy, it's not his fault he was born with a birth defect!'

Goku sat, and thought about a way he could warm poor little Vegeta's cockles of his heart. Goku actually thinking was something rarely done, considering his IQ was sadly below that of an average Elementary School child's.

"I know, I'll buy him a present. His first Christmas present. He'll be so happy!"Goku exclaimed giddily when an idea had finally popped up in his one-track mind.

Goku flew into West City, and bought a gigantic stuffed teddy bear holding a heart. He also bought tape, and gift-wrap. He sloppily wrapped the bear when he got home, and took off excitedly once again towards Vegeta's mountain house.

* * *

Vegeta was about to leave his house, which was basically a cave dwelling with one normal front door that led to the outside world, but right before Vegeta opened the door, someone else approached it...

The mysterious person who had come to Vegeta's house was none other than, Goku. He knocked on it three times, not knowing that the door was sound proof, so, as expected, no-one answered. He frowned, and furrowed his brows in determination, this time pounding on the door. Still, no answer!

"Man, that's too bad..."he muttered, getting ready to turn-on-heel, and leave.

That is, until... A certain bright red button on the doorknob caught his eye. Unable to suppress his aching curiosity, he did what anyone would have done. He pushed the button. The pressing of the button followed up with a small click, but nothing happened.

"Aw... Oh well, I'll just have to try again next year!"said Goku, now once again in his cheerful happy-go-lucky mood.

As Goku made his move to leave, Vegeta finally reached his front door, that of which, was the only door to his humble cavern/home. He turned the handle, but it was locked. He looked down at the doorknob, but the little red lock button wasn't there.

"What the hell?"exclaimed Vegeta. "Ah... crap... I put the doorknob on backwards again..."

And so Vegeta wasn't able to get outside of his home to steal the presents of the city people. Year after year the door remained locked. Goku would annually visit at Christmas, but no-one would ever answer the door, so he had to leave as usual, and of course state that he would just come back the following year to come. And so this is the is the epilogue to the tale of how Goku saved Christmas... Everyone lived happily ever after!

Except, maybe excluding poor Vegeta who never got to see the light of day ever again, never had the chance to follow through with his brilliant evil scheme, and had to live off of his stored condensed soup for the rest of his life. The End!


End file.
